Fallen Stars
by Emmy The Wolf
Summary: The Magic Council are at Tenrou Island again, but this time for a different purpose. There is a girl who is extremely power and has been destroying towns in Fiore. Lucy and Happy head to Tenrou to find out what is going on, but when they find a Lacrima holding the girl and her dog, they find and discover lots of mysteries of why she was hidden away underground. Rating T to be safe.
1. The Bright-haired Girl

Fallen Stars Chapter 1

**This is my very first story and I hope all of you like it! This story takes place before the Magic Games. Also this story has some OCs in it so be warned.**

* * *

"Make sure they don't get away!" shouted one of the magic council members, as they were perusing to capture 'murderous criminals'. The so-called 'criminals' were a bright haired girl and a coffee brown dog, which were quite immature. They seemed to start trouble and create havoc anywhere they went, but not on purpose, but mainly on accident. The council guards were chasing the troublesome duo for destroying nearby towns, and also for the girl in particular had a very powerful aura, which was similar to certain mage.

The girl and dog kept running from the guards, not because they were scared, just for fun mainly. They ran until they came to a harbor, it was a dead end. Not letting the ocean get in her way, the girl flew just above the water holding her dog in her arms over her chest. The dog smiled as his fur blew in the wind and he put his paws out to touch the two didn't know they were messing with the crazy magic council. The council didn't know they were messing with Canines from another planet.(A/N The girl is part wolf and can turn into a wolf too) But what they did know was that they were heading straight for Tenrou Island.

"Hurry up Charlie, we cant let them catch us!" said the bright eyed girl as she dropped the dog on the sandy beach and ran, with him trailing behind. While sprinting, they started to notice the change in scenery, from the seaside to the trees of a forest. That's when they decided to stop right in front of a large tree, the large tree of Tenrou Island, " Lets go in to that cave over there, they wont find us!" said Charlie. They ran to the darkest spot part of the cave and hid behind small rocks. Rocks not even tall enough to cover ones foot. But, they did do one thing right on their journey to not get caught, which was hide in the dark. If they weren't so childish, and didn't giggle like schoolgirls they probably wouldn't have been caught.

"Sir, I have found the escapees!" said one of the new recruits hearing their chuckles and giggles from the back of the cave.

"Nice job, get ready to fire, "said one of the guards "and show no mercy!" The guards ran into the cave and surrounded the two impulsive idiots. Which put an end to their ceaseless giggles and laughs. The blonde girl shot up showing her gleaming glowing golden eyes that showed a glint of infuriation. But before she could do anything the guards shot a sticky gun(lol idk) at her feet that she couldn't move. She growled showing her large canines, probably sharp enough to cut through steel. After a couple seconds of struggling she broke out of the sticky seal, and gave off and incredible aura sending shivers down their backs. They all shot at one trapping the girl in the sticky substance one again, making it harder for her to escape.

They aimed a cannon right at the radiant haired girl and chocolate dog. All of a sudden a dark aura enclosed the cave, making it seem smaller than it was before. Filling the cave with an purple and black smoke making it almost impossible to see. Unfortunately, the magic council was prepared and knew exactly where to shoot the cannon. The girl stood there dumbfounded and whispered to her friend" I cant i actually got beat... by humans!" The dog jumped to her defense, but it was too late and the cannon was already charged. knowing this the dog sat right beside the girl. At the very last second the dog jumped in front of the blast.

There was a loud noise, and there stood a large lacrima holding the two, frozen in place. The girl was frozen more because she as farther from the blast, making it that the dog was in the front and stood high in the lacrima. Now, they couldn't escape even if they wanted to. They were trapped there.

* * *

Lucy woke up startled and slightly paranoid. She put her feelings aside and got ready for the day. She got out her pink top with her light green skirt and put it on. She ate toast and eggs and got her bag.

She was walking to the guild, when she started to wonder what everyone on the streets were talking about. She disregarded their whispers and She had heard strange noises the night before and was a little curious. She had decided to head to the guild and find out what the noises during that night were. She knew she could get good answers from Mira or Levy, the only reasonable girls in the guild, besides Erza who hasn't been around lately. She was right in front of the the door with the Fairy Tail sign above her. She reached for the door...

* * *

**I hope you liked the non suspenseful cliffhanger i added there up above. i guess you could expect what might happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more guild members in the next. I know this was a pretty short first chapter, but I will try to increase in my ideas so bear with Emmy. Oh, and don't forget to review!;) Also remember to eat waffles, talk to your dog, and throw pickles at your neighbors(jk don't really do that, although it would be pretty hilarious if you did... send me the pics lol!)and review fairly! Anywho, Buh-Bye!**


	2. Boat Ride to Destiny

Boat Ride to Destiny

**This is my second chapter so...wooohoo! Anywho i just wanted to say that i might not always be able to update often so..., yeah but hey it is what it is so let's get on with the story shall we!**

* * *

As Lucy swung open the doors to the guild she was hit dead in the face with a chair. She groaned "aughhh..." as she hit the floor of the guild with a thud. It wasn't really unusual for furniture to sail across the room on Fairy Tail. It typically just meant that Erza wasn't around to stop the main two idiots of Fairy Tail (Natsu and Gray) from turning the pub into their battleground. Also there were others who started fights like Elfman and maybe occasionally Loke, but it was mainly the Fire Mage and the Ice Mage.

Mira rushed over to her friend." Lucy, are you alright" she asked in a sympathetic tone. Mira was always there to help Lucy feel welcome to the guild. Mira and the guild had even risked their lives in the Phantom Lord deal. Mira had always been nice to her and everyone, that's why she liked her so much. Lucy and Mira were pretty close friends and Lucy looked up to white-haired mage, she was her role model.

"I'm alright," Lucy stated as she got up." Oh! I just remembered what I came here for. I wanted to ask you if you heard the loud noises last night?" She asked scolding herself mentally for forgetting such an important matter.

" Uh, yes I did, in fact I heard from some people from the town that there was a commotion on Tenrou Island. They said that the Magic Council was there for two major criminals, whom were destroying towns," explained Mira in a worrisome voice. "And one of them was extremely powerful, but I'm not quite certain if it was all the truth or not. Towns people are known to bend the truth a bit sometimes."

Hearing that Lucy grabbed her bag, waved goodbye to Mira and started to head out. Tuning out the last part of Mira's sentence, not wanting to know it wasn't true. The blonde mage wanted to believe it was true, so that she could pretend this was her own little quest. She decided not to ask Levy for info since Mira enlightened her on exactly what she wanted to know. Lucy knew that this was her chance to prove that she was strong and that she could try a mission alone, not that she really cared but it was merely something that had crossed her mind.

* * *

Lucy walked to a local store, before making her way to the harbors, to get a boat. As she walked inside of the store she noticed some pegs and rope and decided to get some to help if she need to prepare a tent to stake out or something like that. She knew she didn't need the actual tent itself because she came somewhat ready and had already gotten that and some snacks, water, a compass and a map. Lucy didn't like being unprepared, so she packed for the occasion.

After, she had picked out the extra supplies she needed for her trip, she went to the man and gave him the money and set out to leave. She had a lot of space let in her bag, but she didn't know why it felt so heavy. She brushed her thoughts aside when she saw a boy with pink hair walk into the store, along with a girl with white hair. He waved and smiled, and being polite she waved back. "Hi Lucy" said the boy name Natsu Dragneel. "Hi Natsu" said Lucy trying to be nice. Lucy waited until they had walked away to shop for their own needs,as soon as they did she started to leave then Lucy sighed and left, she felt empty and sad that Natsu was dating some else.

She walked all the way to the harbor, and asked a sailor man for a boat. The man, not knowing who she was said" These harbors are closed now; there is something dangerous happening on Tenrou Island that we can't let any citizens go. Sorry but..."

"I know!" Lucy interrupted." I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I have come to help." Lucy didn't like to use her guild name like a passport, but if it was important she most definitely would.

"Fairy Tail! Well, then of course you can go to Tenrou, it might just help your reputation…" said the man with a hint of sorrow and regret in the last part. He knew something that the Fairy Tail mage didn't, something that would hurt them later on.

Lucy felt tingly inside. '_Is this what it feels like being the hero_' she asked herself. She gladly accepted a boat and hoped inside. While rowing to the island Lucy couldn't help but wonder what the man meant when he said, "it might help your reputation…" Brushing her thoughts aside she kept rowing until the island was insight. She looked over at the horizon and noticed the gradient sunset.

**I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you, and if it wasn't I will keep trying my best. I always want to write the best that I** **can**. **If you can give me some constructive ****criticism in the reviews i would be more than do you think Natsu was with when he had walked into the store? Well, actually its pretty obvious due to the amount of clichés on this site...anyway have a good guess in the reviews please! And also review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Other than that remember to eat waffles, keep reading, watch Netflix and rate fairly. Buh-bye!**


	3. The Ruins

The Ruins

**Third chapter, w****oo-hoo! I think you guys will like this one, but if you don't, thats cool too you can always just read someone else's story. :( Anywho please stay with me and review. Also could you please tell what i need to work on PM me please.**

* * *

"I'm finally here," said Lucy as she swiped sweat from her forehead. "Who knew rowing could be such hard work." The Celestial Mage hoped out of the boat and got some rope, a peg, and a hammer rom her bag. She had thought if she hammered the rope to the sand and tied the rope to the mast of the boat; it wouldn't drift out to sea.

As she was putting the tools back her bag she noticed there was something blue. It was laying very snuggly in her bag… She grabbed it by the tail and said " HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"GAH… Lucy why did you have to wake me up so meanly, I was having a dream about fish," Happy said in an exasperated voice. As soon as he saw the scenery he piped down and asked in a confused manor. "Why are we on Tenrou Island again?"

Lucy responded " I don't know but I heard the magic council was here and…" Lucy cut herself off noticing Happy completely changed the subject " Wait a second, WHY WERE YOU IN MY BAG IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Well… I decided I would drop by your apartment because Natsu was snoring too loud and I couldn't get any sleep." Happy explained.

" Oh, but that still doesn't explain why you were in my bag…" Lucy restated. "It was because I had fallen?" Happy answered in a question like manner. " That sounded more like a question than an answer happy…" Sighed Lucy.

" Whatever, lets just go." She mumbled highly annoyed by the blue Exceed, as she walks down the sandy beach into the forest with the cat trailing her. As they get farther and farther from the coast, she starts to notice a trail of footprints in the gravel.

"Happy, did you notice these footprints before?" she asks in a bothered tone. "No, I didn't, maybe we should follow them, and they might lead to treasure!" Happy said excitedly. "I doubt that 's the case." Sighed Lucy as she responded to Happy's child like remarks. Lucy got out keys in case it was villain or monster or some other cliché. She was ready to fight, not that she was that type of person to go around starting fights, but if it was to protect her and friends she would. As they kept walking she noticed that the trees were denser and the ground was at an incline.

* * *

As they were walking Happy said he had felt a strong magic aura trudging away from the ruins.

"Lets go inside, oh and also Lucy, last one there is a loser!" Happy giggled as he flew at Max Speed leaving Lucy standing there in his dust. " Hey wait up!" She shouted as she ran as fast as she could. As the blue exceed flew inside he started to admire the wall designs and how ancient they looked. Then he whispered to himself 'almost as old as Lucy'. "I HEARD THAT!" Lucy wailed just walking in and at the top her lungs chasing the Exceed around. The blonde mage wasn't paying attention to where she was running and stepped on one of the traps meant for intruders (which they were). The trap was a string tied to a statue that was symmetrical to ne across the room. As soon as Lucy's foot touched the string, the ground crumbled beneath their feet and they fell through the floor. With the gravel no longer under their feet held on to each other as they rolled down the tunnel inside of the temple.

Although, they were dizzy and puzzled they were more flabbergasted at the sight that was in front of them. After recovering from their fall they could clearly see that there was a hidden lacrima in the room, but they didn't know why or how it got there. They had never seen anything so bright and colorful. It was a lacrima. It had rainbow colors from the light reflecting around the room. The lacrima itself was a light shade of blue with a golden glow in the center of it, and it was very large probably holding a lot of stored power, it was as long as a bus (36 to 37ft) and as tall as a small house (16ft).

"Ahhh! Lucy there's a person in there!" screamed a terrified Happy. "Calm down Happy, its just a prank or something…" Lucy reassured herself. "What kind of 'prank' looks this real?" Happy screamed again. Lucy took a closer look at the body inside of the lacrima. "It looks like a girl and her dog…"she whispered. "Umm, a dog, maybe we should just go," said Happy nervously. "Do you think they are alive?" asked Lucy ignoring the Exceeds last statement.

"Maybe we should help them break out of the lacrima." Said Lucy considerately reaching for her keys. " I don't think we should, there is an engravement that says to be examined." notified Happy. Lucy looked at the girl in the lacrima, her eyes were closed and she had golden blonde hair, and she was quite tan. She had a star necklace hanging around her neck and star earrings. She also cute dog-like ears, and she had faint green markings under her eyes. Lucy thought to herself 'she reminds me of the Coco that I met in Edolas.

Happy was staring intently at the dog. He noticed how it looked like an exceed, but it was a little bigger and well it was a DOG. He also noticed its foxlike tail and it's white patches of fur around its mouth and paw. Then Happy said, " Ok, maybe we should, but that dog stays far away from me." Lucy smiled at her friend as his wings appeared and used his Max Speed attack to break the lacrima.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" said Lucy as she summoned her spirit. "Lucy-sama you look moovelous!" said the black and white Bull. "Ugh, could you please help break this lacrima?" said an annoyed and pestered Lucy.

**How was this for a longer story, and I even add a celestial spirit, tee-hee! Tell me how I did in the reviews will constructive criticism please. Also did you like the whole lacrima business or not, please do tell. Also remember to eat waffles, comb your hair, and don't do your homework (jk do it or you will get in trouble, believe me…) and rate fairly! Anywho Buh-Bye!**


	4. Golden Girl Revealed

Golden Girl Revealed chapter 4

**Last chapter was pretty fun writing. I got to describe the lacrima (I could have done a better job though…), and I even gave you some 'Happy' moments lol (see what I did there)**

Lucy got out her Fleuve d' Etoiles started to strike the large lacrima. She knew that if she attacked the lacrima enough it would start to crack, and it would eventually break under fault. The three together, Lucy, Taurus, Happy, continually attacked the lacrima until they could see small fractures.

As soon as Lucy saw this she told Taurus that he could return to the spirit world, and with that he left leaving sparkling dust behind. Lucy told Happy he could stop as well, but he was determined to help, probably feeling guilty for his thoughts earlier.

"Lucy, if Natsu was here he would probably keep helping until they were free completely." Said Happy in a weak voice. Lucy smiled and let him continue, she didn't want to discourage her friend, especially when he was so determined. "Happy," Lucy asked the exceed " why didn't Natsu come along?" "He said he would be with Lisanna today…"

"Oh." She responded while slashing away with her whip until the lacrima finally started to crack like a vase. Each crack spread in every direction, it looked like a web of small cracks.

All of a sudden light started to seep through every crack and, as small as a thread of web was the light that became as large as a flashlight. A cold wind breeze started to blow heavily through the tunnel making debris and dirt fly. Then the Happy said," I can sense the strong aura again…" After happy said that large chunks of the lacrima started to fall and Happy was in its path. Seeing this Lucy screamed" Happy! Look out!" and jumped over to him and grabbing to protect him from the falling lacrima shards. It looked pretty the falling pieces making an array of light patterns, but at the same time it was hazardous.

As the last piece of lacrima was falling to the ground, so was the girl and dog. "Happy…" Lucy was about to ask him to catch the dog he already was waiting with his hands high. As she looked up the girl was already falling, she had to think quick. She decided to catch her with her hands as well, even though she had a blanket and pillow in her bag. She thought getting the supplies would take too long, and by the time she got it out of the bag it would be too late.

Lucy caught the girl and gently placed her on the ground. The girl looked like she was around Wendy's age or maybe a little older. Lucy picked up the dog from Happy's arms, which were basically on the floor, because the dog was bigger than him, making him fall. She carried the coffee brown canine over to where the girl was, and placed the dog right beside her.

"Lucy I think the dog is waking up!" said Happy shakily. Happy never really liked dogs, but this one he had a softer side for, maybe he saw potential in the dog, or he felt bad that it was in the lacrima. He didn't know why, but he felt this dog was MAYBE a nice one.

"Who… who are you?" requested the dog with a puzzled look on his face. He had never seen the Blonde haired mage or exceed before, so he began to question their identity.

"I'm Lucy and this is Happy, and what's your name?" Lucy smiled. "My name is Charlie…IS THAT A CAT!" screamed Charlie.

Hearing that Happy's wings popped out and he flew behind Lucy for protection. "Lucy… I knew we shouldn't have helped them!" cried Happy. Hearing that the dog stopped his pursuit to chase the cat and responded "Oh, my apologies, I didn't know you freed us from that lacrima." Softened Charlie. " Have you seen Em?" He asked Lucy in kind voice while glaring at Happy. He was grateful that they freed him and Em, but he didn't like cats that much.

"Is Em that girl over there?" Lucy assumed. "Yes, she is my best friend, and she is the strongest." Said the dog in a cavalier way. Happy retorted "not stronger than my friend Natsu!" After that the dog and cat got into relentless battle of whose friend was better.

"Ugh" Lucy sighed at how annoying Happy could be. Lucy looked over to the girl who was still asleep. She noticed her long blonde hair that went down to her waist and her golden brown skin. Then she noticed something that caught her eye, her star necklace it was glowing. Then all of a sudden a large blast of energy launched Lucy at the cave wall,and she fell with a thud.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"Cried Happy panic-stricken. He looked at Lucy, then at the girl who was rising from the ground with her bangs covering her face. At that moment he knew they weren't going to be allies with. Trying to stand up for his friend, Happy got up and ran over to the girl with a determined look on his face.

" Leave Lucy alone! If you want to fight someone, you should fight me..." Happy yelled before being interrupted by Lucy.

"Stop Happy... you could get hurt..." Lucy wheezed taking short breathes to regain her composure after the blast. She felt really weak but realized something' _my keys_ _how could i have forgotten about them'._ As she reached for her keys she noticed the girls hands started to illuminate the cave, and a large sphere of golden light shot from her hands at her and Happy.

Lucy panicked she didn't know what to do, she just wanted to go back to Fairy Tail and forget this trip happened. But it was too late for that. The sphere was moving towards them at an alarming speed. Even if they tried to run the sphere attack would still kill them, due to its size. Happy jumped in front of Lucy at the last second and Lucy covered her eyes with her arm.

As Lucy sat there she noticed she didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Happy on the floor unwounded and Loke kn front of him. She sat dumb founded and wondered how he got here just in time. She knew spirits like Horologium who could protect when they sensed danger, but Loke just came out of the blue sometimes and it surprised her. He had blocked the attack since he had light magic.


End file.
